


Love Sick

by shmo_bug



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Edamura is oblivious, Fever, Laurent is practically wearing a neon sign, Laurent is whipped, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Somehow, sick edamura makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmo_bug/pseuds/shmo_bug
Summary: As the back of Edamura's head was continuously prodded with a spoon, he seriously began to regret not standing under that damn umbrella. And as much as he didn't want to give that French bastard the victory of sharing it-"Come now, Edamame! Open wide~"-I'm considering whether or not my stubbornness was worth it.Or: The fic where makoto gets a cold
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 46
Kudos: 728





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy my first fic! I had fun writing this one.

As the back of Edamura's head was continuously prodded with a spoon, he seriously began to regret not standing under that damn umbrella. And as much as he didn't want to give that French bastard the victory of sharing it-

"Come now, Edamame! Open wide~"

_ -I'm considering whether or not my stubbornness was worth it. _

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

Laurent continued to poke at Makoto's head until he finally decided to show his face. He pulled off the covers just enough to peek at the offending utensil suspiciously. He sniffed the air and must've recognized the smell as chicken noodle soup, because he slowly peeled away the blankets enough for Laurent to see the rest of his face,

Although he was slightly disappointed he couldn't share his umbrella with the temperamental brunet, Laurent doesn't think he'd trade this sight for that anytime soon.

The poor boy was flushed red and sweating, his hair all mussed up and sniffling every few seconds. And now he was pouting at the spoon?  _ Adorable _ , Laurent thought.

If he wanted to, Laurent could've easily brought the younger man to a doctor, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what Makoto looked like when he was sick. Being able to dote on him was simply a bonus. Although he's not going to pass out on the chance to tease him some more.

"Open your mouth, darling, and I'll feed it to you"

Clearly Makoto's fever was affecting his judgement, because, to Laurent's surprise, he opened his mouth obediently. But apparently he was trying to kill him, because he went for the spoon and slurped up its contents in a quick motion before smiling at the taste.

_ This is it, I can die a happy man. _

A small whimper distracted Laurent from his stupor and he looked down at Makoto to see him staring longingly at the bowl. Chuckling, he got to work at feeding him the rest of the soup.

* * *

Finally he had gotten Makoto to take some medicine. While Laurent was perfectly willing to fawn over him, the boy really didn't want to drink it, and Laurent could only handle so much of his pouting before he'd break.

_ It was so cute watching his little nose scrunch up though! At least I got a few pictures. _

Having fed Makoto his medicine, he decided that the best option now is to grab him a water bottle and let him rest. But as he was getting ready to go get one, a shaky hand reached out and tugged on his shirt.

"W-where are you going?" Makoto asked meekly, practically tearing up.

_ Oh my. _

Laurent immediately put two soft hands on either side of Makoto's face and kissed his forehead, "I'll be just a moment, you won't even know I'm gone," before walking briskly to the hotel room's cooler and grabbing two cool water bottles.

He came back to the sick boy struggling to get out of his blanket cocoon, near tears and flushing from embarrassment.  _ Oh little Edamame, you have no idea what you do to me... _

After a few moments of de-tangling, Makoto was freed from his comfortable prison and was sitting cross legged making grabby hands in Laurent's direction. Confused, the French man moved closer to him to hand him his water, only to be used as leverage and pulled down on the bed with him. Makoto sighed happily once he had latched onto his torso, and nuzzled against him.

To say that Laurent was shocked would be an understatement. He was, of course,  _ ecstatic _ that Makoto wanted to cuddle him, but Laurent feared their current position would be uncomfortable for the younger man. Makoto was stretched over the bed in order to reach the other man, and there was no way he would be able to stay comfortable like that for more than a few minutes. So Laurent - ever the gentleman - maneuvered them both so he was sat with his back against the backboard with Makoto's head resting on his lap. Luckily Makoto must've been pleased with this because he started murmuring something to Laurent.

"You're going to have to speak up, dear."

Makoto could barely keep his eyes open, but managed to say "g'night Laurent" before promptly passing out. Laurent simply chuckled and ran his fingers through Makoto's hair. It was nice being able to take care of him, though he was sure the younger man would deny any of this happening when he got better.

* * *

**Makoto's POV:**

Makoto woke up to someone (presumably Laurent) talking, and a hand in his hair. Glancing up, he saw the Frenchman with a phone to his ear. He must've seen Makoto looking because he started speaking to him.

"Ah you're awake! What excellent timing, I was just about to order room service. Want anything?"

Makoto already felt bad for having Laurent take care of him while he was sick, so he declined with a "Oh, no thank you." But his stomach betrayed him by growling loudly. He blushed while Laurent chuckled and ordered some pancakes for the both of them.

Laurent finished up the order and told the younger boy "go ahead and get back to sleep, you should rest"

Makoto nodded his agreement and went to put his head back in Laurent’s lap.

_ Wait. His lap?? When did I get in his lap?????? _ But before he could say anything Laurent’s hand was in his hair again, causing Makoto to flush a bright pink.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Makoto should’ve known the blond man would try to hit on him or something, considering he flirts with anything that walks. He was expecting him to come back with one of his flirty taunts or shitty pickup lines, but was shocked when Laurent stilled his hand immediately.

“Did you not like it? My apologies Makoto, I suppose I was indulging myself.”  _ What? _ Makoto could count on one hand the amount of times he thought Laurent was being genuine, but he truly looked guilty. Not only that, but had he used his actual name?  _ How long had he been doing that?  _

Laurent must’ve taken Makoto’s shocked silence as confirmation that he disliked it, because he started to pull his hand away. This snapped Makoto out of his stupor and caused him to grab said hand blindly by the wrist.

Now it was Laurent’s turn to look shocked. Makoto grumbled “I didn’t say I didn’t like it” before placing the hand back on his head. He swiftly turned his head away so Laurent couldn’t see his red cheeks, which was unfortunate, because he would’ve seen Laurent’s fond smile had he not.

There was a comfortable silence as Laurent got back to mussing with his hair before Makoto realized something and picked his head up to ask.

“Cynthia and Abbie are gonna tease us about this, right?” Stifling a giggle behind his hand, Laurent responded in affirmation with a nod. Groaning, Makoto flopped his head back onto Laurent’s lap.

_ Well, there are worse fates. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There was a shocking lack of fanfic for this fandom, so I've decided to take the honor of writing the first sickfic for it. You're welcome :)


End file.
